


Admittance of Feelings

by Lyssa13



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Flirting, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mission Fic, Paternal Harry, Slow Burn, merlahad friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/pseuds/Lyssa13
Summary: Eggsy and Merlin saved the world, became mates and unbeknownst to each other feelings developed along the way.  Then Eggsy’s mission goes awry and those feelings become more than unspoken words.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to Eggsyobsessed for being my cheerleader. 
> 
> I will update this as often as I can but life just gets in the way sometime.
> 
> This is not beta read so please be kind.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome. I hope you like it.

“Galahad don’t forget you are due for a mission briefing in 30 minutes.” Merlin remarked through the speakers in the gym.

Eggsy smirked as he slowed his run down to a walk on the treadmill. “Slow day Merlin that you have time to spy on my workout? Or were you looking for a free show?”

Merlin rolled his eyes even though he found himself more recently drawn to watching Eggsy whenever he could. The boy had the body of a Greek god and Merlin found himself thinking of what he could do to that body more often than not. It took all of Merlin’s self control not to moan at the sight in front of him. Eggsy was running on the treadmill in just a pair of shorts that framed his arse and thighs very nicely. Sweat was glistening on his torso and face. 

Merlin cleared his throat, “There is a lull in Tristan’s mission if ye must know. It’s also my job to watch the cameras around the compound ye know that Galahad.”

“Of course Merlin if that’s what helps you sleep better at night, I’ll let you continue to believe that. I’m off to the shower so I’m not late to the briefing. Should I expect that you will be watching in there as well?” Eggsy said with a shit eating grin as he looked directly at one of the cameras in the gym.

Merlin had to keep himself from allowing his mind to think about Eggsy in the shower. “Keep it up Galahad and ye will be running the course with a weighted pack when ye come back from Athens.” Merlin said as sternly as his voice would allow. “Don’t be late to the meeting.” Merlin said as he closed the com line.

Merlin however did watch Eggsy throw a small smile over his shoulder as he added an extra sway his hips as he walked into the locker room. Merlin was sunk. He took his glasses off and rubbed his temples. That boy was going to be the death of him but no way would Eggsy want to settle with a man that was old enough to be his father. Merlin just had to settle with being his friend and ensuring that he always brought Eggsy home safe.

Merlin passed Tristan’s mission off to the Morigan so he could gather what he needed for Eggsy’s mission. On the bullet train, he allowed himself to think about how he had only had about 10 hours of sleep the past 3 days. He would allow himself some rest once Eggsy was back from Athens. Since Eggsy had taken his place as Galahad at the table, Merlin handled all of his missions. He and Eggsy had forged a bond after saving the world and Eggsy unfortunately did not listen to other handlers as well as he listened to him. More often than not he found himself saying “no Galahad” and threatening punishment to keep the boy in line. He was a brilliant agent however, enough that it could be argued that he was better than his peacock of a mentor.

Merlin was the first to arrive at the shop which wasn’t surprising. Arthur was never on time and well Eggsy was punctual but still usually strolled in just as meetings were about to start. Merlin put a dossier in front of Arthur’s and Galahad’s chair and had the screen ready. 

Eggsy strolled in 5 minutes before the meeting started dressed in a grey bespoke suit, with a black tie and white shirt. Merlin felt his mouth go dry when he got a look at Eggsy dressed for his mission. Not only did Eggsy look good half naked in shorts but also in bespoke suit. His suit pants clung to his thighs and Merlin couldn’t help but wonder what Eggsy had on underneath.

“Galahad.” Merlin said as he motioned for him to sit.

“Merlin bruv you look exhausted. You been getting enough sleep?” Eggsy said slightly concerned when he saw the state of their quartermaster.

“It’s been a busy 3 days Eggsy. I have some time coming once yer mission wraps up.” Merlin said as he took in how concerned Eggsy looked.

Eggsy nodded, “should be a quick trip, seems pretty straightforward and Rox is my backup just in case, since she’s in Crete.”

Merlin was about to respond when Arthur walked into the room with Morgana trailing him.

“Morgana is there an issue with a mission?” Merlin said curiously wondering why his second in charge was present.

Arthur took his seat and motioned for Morgana to sit. “She is here because she will be running Galahad’s mission, Merlin. You have had little to no sleep the past few days.”

Merlin opened his mouth to argue but Arthur held his hand up, “I’m forcing you to take a day off. You will be locked out of your office for 24 hours.”

Merlin scowled, “with all due respect sir. I am Galahad’s handler and I am best prepared to handle this mission. No offense Morgana. I will take the day off once he returns from Athens.”

“No you will not. You will run this briefing and then you will have the next 24 hours off. This is not negotiable Merlin and I’m sure Galahad will agree with me.” Harry said looking to Eggsy to back him up.

Eggsy was not happy with this turn of events but Merlin did look like crap and Eggsy wanted him to get some much needed rest. He didn’t want Merlin dropping due to exhaustion. He needed Merlin around not only for professional reasons but for personal ones. Eggsy had feelings for Merlin that he continued to bury because no way would a fit as fuck bloke want a chav with a questionable past no matter that they saved the world together.

“I am sure Morgana is capable of handling the mission, Merlin. If I’m still in Athens once you come back to work, you can take the mission back over. Go recharge and do whatever it is you do on a day off. Maybe cook a meal that consists of more than just biscuits and black coffee.” Eggsy said with a small smile.

Merlin nodded, he knew that he wasn’t going to win this battle. Harry had made his mind up and of course Eggsy sided with him. Eggsy and Harry’s relationship had gone from mentor/mentee to father/son since Harry had returned from the dead. Honestly Merlin was glad for it because it was something both of them needed.

Merlin went through the briefing and then passed off all materials over to Morgana as Eggsy was due to be wheels up in 2 hours. Merlin couldn’t explain the uneasy feeling he had but chalked it up to the lack of sleep and food.

Morgana excused herself and with that all formality was dropped. 

“Alright Eggsy, wheels up in 2 hours. Happy hunting and come back safe my boy.” Harry said as he gave Eggsy a hug.

“Of course Haz. This will be a piece of cake. Be back before ya know it.” Eggsy said with a smirk.

“Merls try to get some sleep yeah? I’ll see ya when I get back.” Eggsy said with a smile as he exited the room.

Merlin watched as Eggsy left the room. The cheek on that boy was something else.

“Really Harry locking me out of my office for 24 hours?” Merlin said as he glared at Harry.

Harry huffed, “Ian you haven’t slept more than 10 hours the past 3 days due to the complications with Bors and Gawain’s missions. You are no good to Eggsy sleep deprived. I will be staying to oversee the mission as well.” Harry hoped that last statement would bring his friend some comfort. He knew that Ian had feelings for Eggsy but was being a stubborn prat.

Merlin could see the sincerity in Harry’s eyes and let it drop. He knew how much Harry cared for both he and Eggsy and that this wasn’t a decision he would have made lightly.

Merlin sighed, “I hate when ye are right. Not that I think I am incapable of running his mission. Harry he doesn’t listen to anyone as well as he listens to me.”

Harry nodded, “I know he doesn’t listen but he will listen to me. That is one reason I will be overseeing the mission. Go relax Ian, I will contact you if you are needed.”

Merlin nodded and took his leave. He had no idea what to do with his free time. He decided to take Eggsy’s suggestion of cooking something. He went to a market near his flat and found himself wandering around the store before deciding to make a lasagna that would make enough for leftovers. He grabbed what was needed for lasagna, salad and garlic bread and then stopped off at a liquor store to grab a bottle of red. Might as well enjoy his meal the proper way.

He busied himself with cooking and tried to avoid looking at the time. He still felt uneasy and he couldn’t put his finger on it. Eggsy was in good hands but still it should be him running the mission. Merlin finally sat down and ate while watching Dr. Who in front of the fire. 

He dozed off and awoke around 1am and decided he should go off to bed. He put the fire out, went about locking up and went through his nighttime routine. He got into bed and was just about to take his glasses off when he received a call. He hit the button on the frame to answer the call.

“Merlin.” Arthur said calmly but with urgency in his voice.

Merlin sat up straight at hearing Harry’s voice.

“Arthur?” Merlin said trying to remain calm.

“Galahad has been compromised, Lancelot has been sent in but I need you here for extraction immediately.” 

“I’m on my way sir, please send all known information to my tablet so I can brief myself on the trip in.” Merlin said as he cut communication.

Merlin got dressed as quickly as possible and got himself into the waiting cab as he swallowed around the lump in his throat. He focused on the mission at hand...bringing Eggsy home  
alive. He wouldn’t allow himself to think about Eggsy becoming another Unwin to die in the field.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! I have never written a mission fic so I’m sorry if it’s a bit choppy.

The beginning of Eggsy’s mission had gone off without a hitch. He was attending the dinner party of a Greek Aristocrat who was a major player in the weapons trade in the Middle East. He swiped the key card off the mark in record time thanks to his light fingers after some drinks and had made his way through the mansion toward the basement where the hard drive and documents he needed were being kept.

Unfortunately due to the limited information known about the mansion and the Aristocrat due to his name surfacing very last minute as a player, everyone was on high alert. Hence Lancelot being named as his backup if the mission went south. 

“Galahad, proceed with caution. We are blind except for your glasses feed.” Morgana cautioned. “The control room should be coming up, last door on the right.”

Galahad had sent an eye to text message back acknowledging Morgana. He didn’t want to bring attention to himself in case he wasn’t alone down here.

Morgana and Arthur watched as Galahad reached the door and used the key card to gain entry into the room. “Light switch should be to the right, Galahad.” However before Galahad could respond and turn the light on he was knocked out.

“Report Galahad.” Arthur yelled as Morgana pulled up Galahad’s vitals.

A female’s voice could be heard ordering someone to pick up the intruder and tie him to the chair.

They watched as it appeared Eggsy was picked up and sat in a chair. Luckily his glasses were still on his face so they could see the woman giving orders. It was the wife of the Greek Aristocrat who was flirting with Galahad earlier.

“Morgana dispatch Lancelot immediately to Galahad’s location.” Arthur barked as he reached up to tap his frames to contact Merlin. Extraction was going to be messy and he needed Merlin here to get both of his agents home safely.

“Merlin” Arthur said urgently while trying to remain in control of his voice.

“Arthur.” Merlin replied and Arthur could hear the exhaustion and now worry in his voice.

“Galahad has been compromised, Lancelot has been dispatched but I need you here for extraction immediately.” 

“I’m on my way sir, please send all known information to my tablet so I can brief myself on the trip in.” Merlin said as he cut communication.

“Morgana patch Merlin into Galahad’s feed and send all data to his tablet immediately.” Arthur barked as he paced the control room.

Galahad was still unconscious at the moment so for now they were in a holding pattern.

The woman eventually appeared to get tired of waiting. She came forward and slapped Eggsy in the face until he started to come to.

Eggsy slowly picked his head up to make eye contact with his captor. He was able to see it was the wife of the mark that was flirting with him earlier. 

“The intel was wrong Galahad, she is clearly the weapons dealer not her husband. Keep her engaged but try not to make her irate. Morgana said as she ensured the feed was also transmitting to Lancelot. “Lancelot is 25 minutes out.

The woman looked at Galahad with a sadistic smile as she produced a knife that was strapped to her thigh under her dress.

“Well William, it’s a shame that we are meeting in this fashion. I had high hopes that you would have been in my bed at the end of the night. I had quite enjoyed our flirting earlier this evening.” 

“Hate to break it to you love but I prefer blokes but between you and your husband you seemed the better option. Bet you wear the pants in the relationship.” Galahad said with a smirk as he watched her twirl the knife in her hands.

He unfortunately was securely tied to the chair including his legs, rendering his shoe blade useless. He knew he needed to keep her talking until Lancelot arrived if he had and hopes of getting out of this unscathed. However the way she was impatiently playing with the knife, he had a feeling he wasn’t getting out of this without a stab wound.

“I want to know who you work for William? I also know that William is probably not your name but that is the least of my concerns.” She said as she came forward and started running the knife along his thighs, pressing deep enough to cut his pants and leave what he assumed was a shallow cut in its wake.

“William is my name and I work for myself.” Eggsy spat back at her, gritting his teeth, trying not to hiss at the pain she was inflicting.

“Well I don’t believe you and these cuts will get much worse if you don’t tell me what I want to know.” She yelled at him as she pressed the knife deeper into this thigh twisting as he screamed.

“I told you I work for myself, you crazy bitch. Mansion’s always have a safe and I was looking for a safe to crack. You looked like a high class bird with diamonds.” Eggsy all but yelled at her as he tried to calm his breathing.

He knew that where he got stabbed was dangerously close to where his femoral artery is.

“Lancelot is in the mansion, Galahad. Hang on lad.” Eggsy heard the welcomed, calming voice of Merlin in his ear. He allowed himself to relax a fraction at that. Merlin would get him home hopefully alive.

Sure enough a commotion could be heard in the hallway and the woman dispatched her goons to see what the issue was.

“A rescue attempt?” She sneered at him and pressed the knife deeper into his thigh. “Your lying to me William and I don’t like liars. However as soon as I pull the knife out you bleed to death.”

She turned to look at her computer monitor which showed the hallway and let out a loud dramatic sigh. “Well it appears I need to handle this myself,” she said with a huff as she pulled the knife out of Eggsy’s thigh. “I’ll be back William and we’ll chat some more if you haven’t died yet.

She then presumably walked out of the room to handle Lancelot leaving Eggsy to struggle against the ropes as blood quickly saturated his dress pants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This isn’t beta read so please be kind.

Merlin watched Eggsy’s feed through his glasses and couldn’t help but feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. He trusted Eggsy but he was unable to defend himself while his captor essentially toyed with him. She was currently running the tip of the knife over his body and it was sharp enough that it was turning his bespoke suit trousers into ribbons. He imagined the marking up of Eggsy’s thighs as he could see an uptick in Eggsy’s heart rate with each slice. 

Merlin felt anger as he wanted to be the only one to mark up Eggsy’s beautiful skin. However he knew that wish would never come true. Eggsy would never see him as more than his handler and friend. Harry had pushed him on many occasions to tell Eggsy how he felt but he was too afraid to really tell Eggsy how he felt. He didn’t think Eggsy would be mean but he just couldn’t bear rejection. It was better this way. He could still be his friend and ensure his well-being as his handler. Eventually his heart would catch on and he would be able to move past what he really wanted.

He got off the bullet train and headed to his office stealing his nerves as much as possible. He could fall apart after when he was alone but his agent needed him at his best. He also knew from experience that Harry was more than likely extremely high strung and trying to keep himself together. Harry paced behind him during Eggsy’s missions on a good day. He was going to be a sheer nightmare with Eggsy being in danger. Both of them falling apart wouldn’t be conducive to anyone. 

He entered his office, to see Harry pacing the room as Morgana guided Lancelot through the mansion. He watched as Harry looked up to acknowledge his presence but said nothing continuing to pace the room. Merlin could read Harry's thoughts after spending all these years together and no words were needed.

Merlin sat down at his desk and took over Eggsy’s com. Unfortunately there wasn’t much Merlin could do until Lancelot got into the mansion and down to where Eggsy was being held. 

The mastermind was growing increasingly unstable as she clearly wasn’t happy with Eggsy’s answers to her questions. Eggsy was very good under interrogation so it was not a concern that he would let anything of importance slip. He and Harry then watched in horror as she stabbed Eggsy in the upper thigh and twisted the blade causing Eggsy to scream.

“Arthur alert medical to be on standby for a possible femoral artery injury,” Merlin barked without turning around to ensure that Harry was making the call.

“Lancelot is in the mansion, sir.” Morgana announced to both Merlin and Harry.

Merlin nodded, “get her to Galahad’s location as quickly as possible he’s been wounded.”

“Lancelot is in the mansion Galahad. Hang on lad.” Merlin said to Eggsy knowing he wouldn’t respond but hoping that it would keep him calm. Merlin watched as Eggsy relaxed at his words by a fraction.

Lancelot had made her way into the hallway and quickly took out the 4 guards the mastermind had sent to eliminate her which infuriated the woman as she watched on her monitor.

Merlin, Morgana and Arthur then watched as she pushed the knife in deeper before removing it and then leaving the room to deal with Lancelot.

They could see the blood spurting out of Galahad’s thigh and quickly saturating his trousers.

“Galahad, I need for ye to focus on my voice. Whatever ye do don’t close yer eyes.”

“Fuck Merlin this hurts, not sure if she nicked an artery.” Eggsy said through gritted teeth.

“I have medical on standby, Lancelot is currently working to get to ye so just keep talking to me.” Merlin said as he watched Galahad’s vitals. His blood pressure was dropping rapidly.

Merlin heard Eggsy groan before a weak laugh.

“Ruined another suit. Arthur is going to have my arse for this. Got a warning before I left not to ruin another one.”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile, “I have it on good authority that ye will be forgiven this time. A bit out of yer control this time.”

“Gonna have a lot of scars if I get outta here alive. Getting tired Merls ...can't I close my eyes for a bit?” Eggsy said weakly after another soft groan.

“Ye are going to be fine. Keep yer eyes open Galahad and do not call me Merls. Ye are running the obstacle course with a 25lb pack when ye return.” Merlin said forcefully thru the com trying to keep Eggsy awake.

“No fun Merls. Is Lancelot close? M’getting cold and tired.” 

Merlin was growing increasingly worried as Eggsy was now slurring his words. His accent was slipping and Harry was now leaning over his shoulder being a pest.

“I know lad, almost. Keep talking to me. Arthur and I need ye to keep those eyes open and focused on my voice. Can ye do that?” Merlin said calmly.

“I’ll try but it’s hard. Just want ta sleep for a bit,” Eggsy replied drowsily. “Haz? Haz is with you?” 

“I’m here Galahad and I need you to listen to Merlin. We need you to stay awake. That is an order Agent and do not call me Haz. We will clearly have to have a discussion about properly addressing your superiors when you return.” Harry said, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

“M’sorry. Everything is gettin a bit fuzzy. Gettin light headed Merlin. Hard ta keep my eyes open. Lancelot doesn’t come soon, m’ gonna bleed out.”

“Almost Lad, ye aren’t going to bleed out. Medical is waiting for ye.” Merlin hoped to god he wasn’t lying and that Eggsy did make it. However Eggsy let his head drop and they saw how much blood had soaked his trouser leg and it wasn’t good.

“Merlin...don’t got a good feeling about this. Promise me you and Haz will take care of my girls. Tell mum and Daisy I love them.”

Eggsy’s voice was very faint...almost a whisper. Harry and Merlin looked at each other. Merlin could see the fear in Harry’s eye. He knew that his face was probably betraying him at the moment as well.

“I will do no such thing Galahad because you will be coming home to them and you can tell them yourself.” Merlin remarked swallowing hard around the lump in his throat.

“Haz thank you for...for saving me. For being like the dad I never had. M’sorry I failed this mission.”

“Galahad you did not fail this mission. As for being the dad you never had...I’m honored. Thank you for being the son I never had. However you will be coming home to us and we can continue this conversation. We need you to keep fighting, keep talking.” Harry said softly to the boy who meant so many things to him. 

“Merls...Merls. Want ta tell you something. Something I’ve been hiding and wish I said something sooner…” with that Eggsy trailed off and there was silence as his head dropped and they got a view of his pants.

“Galahad...report!” Merlin yelled through the com as Lancelot burst into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I hope you all enjoy.

Merlin and Harry watched in silence as Lancelot stormed into the room and went right to Eggsy to check his vitals.

“He has a pulse and is breathing.” Lancelot said voice slightly frantic as she released Eggsy from the chair and took the rope used to bind him as a tourniquet to try to manage the bleeding.

Merlin let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. They could see his vitals on the screen but technology isn’t always accurate and hearing it gave him a sense of calm. 

“I am arranging a helicopter to touch down on the back lawn. Gawain will be on site in 2 minutes and will help ye get Galahad out safely. We have a medic on board who can start to treat him.”

“Confirmed Merlin.” Lancelot said as Gawain entered the room. 

“Agents the path to the chopper is clear but be on high alert for any remaining henchmen.” Merlin said, voice somewhat calm and steady. Gawain carried Eggsy out of the mansion to the chopper without further issue.

“Lancelot I will leave the line open but let the medics do what they need to do lass.” Merlin said calmly as he watched the medics get Eggsy set with a blood transfusion.

“I will keep you updated Merlin.” Lancelot said softly as she let go of Eggsy’s hand and sat watching the medics work on her best friend.

Merlin left the feed running on his computer but took off his glasses and dismissed Morgana from his office. The chopper would come straight to the mansion unless they deemed Eggsy needed more medical treatment then they could provide.

He rubbed his temples and let himself take in the events that just happened. Eggsy was going to confess something to him but what? He couldn’t bring himself to believe that maybe Eggsy has feelings for him as well but what else could Eggsy be hiding.

Merlin apparently had lost himself in his thoughts, the spell only being broken when Harry came and sat next to him placing a glass of scotch in front of him.

“While you were in your head Ian, Lancelot made contact to let us know they are now on the jet and will be back within 2 hours. The medic said that Eggsy is stable but will need surgery immediately. I have alerted Hanover and he has already spoken with the medic.” Harry said calmly while sipping his scotch.

Merlin nodded and gulped down the glass of scotch in one go. “That mission went horribly wrong Harry. I should have been his handler from the start.” Merlin hissed, feeling anger start to course through him. Anger that he knew was stemming from the fact that he couldn’t keep Eggsy safe.

“Ian the intel was wrong. It would not have changed the outcome whether you were his handler or not. If anything you would be feeling worse if you were his handler from the start.” Harry responded after taking a sip of his scotch.

Merlin deflated a bit. Harry had a very good point but it still doesn’t distract from the fact that Eggsy had almost died.

Harry took another sip of scotch before continuing. “He is coming home thanks to you and yes he’s in rough shape but you know that boy is a fighter. We will give him all the support he needs to get through this. He’s not alone.”

Merlin got up to pour himself another finger of scotch. “Ye are right Harry but it still doesn’t change the fact that we almost lost him. We almost lost him and he had something he wanted to tell me. I’ve been racking my brain but I have no idea what it could be.”

Harry rolled his eyes at that last statement. “Ian is it hard to believe that the boy probably has feelings for you? I don’t understand how you can be so blind, considering you are the eyes and ears of kingsman.”

Merlin glared at his best friend. “He does not have feelings for me. Maybe as a friend but that’s it Harry. He’s 24 years old, what would he want with a man that is older than his father?”

“There are plenty of young men who prefer older men. Maybe he wants to call you daddy? I don’t know Ian. All I know is that boy looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars. When he wakes up after surgery, you will talk to him.” Harry said very matter of factly.

“Ye are so infuriating, why are we friends?” Merlin said as he rubbed his temples.

Harry just laughed and continued to sip his scotch. They both fell into a comfortable silence, which was broken when Lancelot messaged that they landed and were on their way to medical.

“Shall we walk down to medical?” Harry said as he grabbed the now empty glasses and put them on the table.

Merlin stood and nodded, he didn’t feel he could speak at the moment. His heart was back in his throat again. He just wanted to see Eggsy in person before he was taken back to surgery.

They made the short walk down the medical as the stretcher holding Eggsy was being wheeled in by Hanover. 

Merlin walked up to the stretcher as Hanover paused momentarily. 

“I really need to get him into surgery.” Hanover said calmly. He knew better than to get both Arthur and Merlin anymore agitated than they already were.

“Just a moment and ye can take him.” Merlin said as he grabbed Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy was very pale and still unconscious but he took solace in the fact that he could see the rise and fall  
of his chest.

Merlin noticed that Harry had moved to the other side and swept the fringe off Eggsy’s forehead, something Harry has done since he came back from the dead.

After a moment they both stepped back and let Hanover take Eggsy into the operating suite. Merlin took a seat in a chair and looked up at the ceiling and said a silent prayer that Eggsy would keep fighting and he’d get to see his beautiful cerulean eyes again.


End file.
